One Change
by Oli and Bobyn
Summary: Naruto grows up without the kyuubi sealed inside him how will he change without the extra chakra the being provides him. In a world with with shinobi is it even possible?


**Bobyn: Yay I finally remembered to post the first chapter (I kept on forgetting for like a week.) of the joint story between Olli and Bobyn hopefully you wonderful readers out there will like it. So without further ado enjoy.**

**Oli: CHU CHU CHU~~~~ (TegoMassu reference!)**

**Boby: We do not own Naruto**

* * *

******* VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!******

* * *

Lips are generally used to talk, but in Uzumaki Naruto's case...

When Uzumaki Naruto is conveniently sitting on the Uchiha's desk, and when student number one is CONVENIENTLY sitting behind Naruto. A chain reaction occurs when student number one decides to stand up, causing Naruto to faceplant into the last remaining Uchiha. This results into the female species (minus one Hyuuga) screaming like the banshee/fangirls they are, and one Uzumaki Naruto looking anything but pleased.

* * *

The future village hero, Konoha's number one hyperactive shinobi, and our favorite blonde midget, (though he would argue that it isn't his fault his dad was such a shorty) is walking, no, more like sprinting, down the street in hopes to see his_ 'friend'_. It's not like he was going to brag about becoming a genin or anything,_ nooo_, not this Naruto, never Naruto.

So to interrupt this author's introduction he shouts his_ 'friend's'_name, hoping for an answer.

Then it hit him, like a giant vase... maybe because it was a giant vase.

"Oi! Uzumaki, shut up will you, I'm trying to sleep!" shouted an annoyed voice from above.

"Huh? Hey, what was that for?" Naruto asks, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head. He looks up to see a head poking out from the top of an apartment building. He soon realized that this head was in fact the exact person he was searching for, his _'friend'_, and jumped up to tell his _'friend'_ something rather, important.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" said the annoyed young man appearing maybe fourteen or fifteen, but his...acquaintance ignored him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! He-"

"What..." Interrupted his _'friend'_.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"What do you want, Naruto!"

"Do you notice anything different? Anything at all?" Naruto asked excitedly.

A silence passed between the two, while the young male furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"Is it possible that you have gotten any more stupid?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?" Naruto asked in a whining voice.

"What else could it be? You're not secretly a woman are you?"

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed, a noticeable blush spreading across his face.

"Bless you."

"Huh?"

"You sneezed, didn't you?"

"Huh? How does that- argh! That's not the point!" Naruto yelled his face flushing red.

"Just tell me and go away, so I can sleep."

"I'm a genin now! I got my headband from Iruka-sensei this morning. See, See, SEE!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at his hitai-ate.

"... Congratulations, you are now officially Konoha's slave. Now leave me be."

Naruto pouted, "You're just jealous that I'm a ninja and you're not!"

"I thought I told you to go away, kit." said the now confirmed civilian.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kit."

"Shut up! I'm only three years younger than you!"

The civilian snorted. "Therefore still a child..." he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not a-"

"GET OFF MY ROOF!" A voice shouted, interrupting the argument. The two turned their heads to look at the intruder.

"You damned shinobi! Always creating a ruckus over my room. Can't you let an old lady live in peace!" The two looked surprised and leapt down to apologize, or at least Naruto did.

"Stupid Shinobi!" she yelled, whacking Naruto with her broom of doom.

"Hey! Stop! That hurts, dammit!"

"Damn Shinobi! GET OFF MY ROOF!"

"I'M NOT ON THE ROOF ANYMORE!" Naruto yelled while trying to run away.  
His_ 'friend'_stood on the roof and smirked a smirk that could rival any Uchiha's.

"Stupid little kit, you're supposed to run _away_, not_ toward _the lady with the broom." He said, and then down jumped from the roof to save Naruto from his utter embarrassment.

"C'mon kit. I thought you were supposed to be a ninja," He said, then turned to the old woman, "I apologize on behalf of Midget here." The woman reluctantly lowered her broom of doom.

"B-b-but! HEY!" Naruto stuttered.

"Shut up, kit. Apologize to the nice woman."

"_N-nice?_"

"You should be glad she didn't report you to the hokage for disturbing the peace."

"Oh, such a nice young man!" The older woman smiled innocently, and then turned towards Naruto. "You could learn a thing or two from your brother here."

"B-BROTHER! You're calling this bas- mph!" The older male covered Naruto's mouth.

"Thank you miss, but we must be on our way now." He smiled, pulling Naruto away.

The male turned the corner and promptly punched Naruto on the head.

"OW!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"You were being stupid...er," said his_ 'friend'_as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To take a nap."

"NAP, NAP, NAP! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER WANT TO DO!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. His_ 'friend'_continued to walk away.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" Yelled a new voice.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by, saw you and wondered if maybe you would like some celebratory ramen as congratulations for becoming a genin."

"Yay! Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, and then glanced at his friend who was slowly disappearing around the corner. Naruto grinned like the Cheshire cat after a (rare) thought. "Um, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I invite a friend?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Yay! Wait here!" he declared as he ran off to_ 'catch'_ his_ 'friend'_.

Naruto ran through the crowds of people, and once he caught up to his 'friend' he grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we're going for ramen!"

"No."

"Yes, come on."

"No, I don't want to."

"Yes you do!" Naruto whined, dragging him back to Iruka.

Upon Naruto's arrival Iruka glanced at his guest, and did a double take but he quickly covered it by saying, "Umm, shall we go then?"

The civilian looked annoyed, but followed along.

After pushing through the hordes of people, they finally arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, sat down, and placed their order. Iruka looked extremely uncomfortable, and glanced at the two. Naruto was ranting about ramen while his friend ignored him.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto chanted. Iruka chuckled and the civilian merely rolled his eyes.

After waiting for a while and engaging in some 'polite chit-chat' -that mostly consisted of Iruka nervously trying (keyword, trying) to strike up a conversation with Naruto's_ 'friend'_who would answer questions with one at most three word answers. Naruto remained oblivious to the whole thing. - The ramen came, resulting in a much excited Naruto.

"Yay, the ramen is here!" he yelled excitedly, picking up his chopsticks and greedily slurping the fine cuisine.

"Mmmm, dshlesh!" He proclaimed, ramen falling out of his mouth much to the dismay of one Umino Iruka.

"Naruto, don't speak with your mouth full," Iruka reprimanded sternly, and glanced at Naruto's _'friend'_who looked mildly amused.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, and after swallowing turned to the ramen cook and asked for another bowl.

"...It's rude." Iruka answered, exasperated.

"Do you guys want some more?" Naruto asked his companions. They both shook their heads.

"Wow, you guys don't eat very much." He marveled, a look of amazement spread across his features.

"It's more like you eat too much. It is a wonder you haven't gotten fat… yet," his_ 'friend'_ stated, indifferent as ever.**  
**

Naruto dismissed the comment and continued to enjoy the ramen with his favorite people.

* * *

A cloaked figure shimmered into existence behind the three. Its bony white mask took the form of an animal. Its void voice called out to the trio.

"Civilian number 1010, the hokage requests your presence."

Said civilian stood up, pushed in his stool, and started to walk away from the stand.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! You forgot to pay!" Naruto yelled. His 'friend' ignored him and continued to walk away. The cloaked figure had long since left.

* * *

**Oli:**** And Sai was all like "Ur penis is non-existent" and Harry Potter was all like "Bitch please!" And they slapped the poor authors for not including them in this chapter.**

**Livvers:**** I am not an author of this story, I am only a meer editor. ;_; *crawls back into hole, clutching a piece of stolen bread***

**Bobyn: ****What is Harry potter doing here? He doesn't belong in this story. i have no idea what Oli meant be important notice but well i still couldn't take it off without asking her. So did you guys like it? And can anyone guess who Naruto's 'friend' is? Now be good little readers and review or Naruto's 'friend' will hit you on the head with a giant vase! ^.^ **  
**(and our editor will crawl into your shirts)**

**Oli: ****Let's see what else to say? … I AM REVIEW HOG.**

**1st COMMANDMENT : THOU SHALL REVIEW O' YO FACE BECOMES A HOBBIT**

**Oli:**** she is Ayame from Fruits Basket... and our editor**

**Bobyn:**** Am I the only sane one here? *cries*... In the future our chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue.**


End file.
